After Life
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: The soul of the ancient pharoh, the hero who saved the world from the shadows, walked into the light. "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" Atem jumped at the voice. He had to strain his eyes to see through the brightness of the world around him. The girl who spoke introduced herself as Osiris, God of the Dead and Atem soon finds that the After Life is not all he thought it would be
1. Beginning of the End

**_A/N: _**_Welcome to my first Yugioh fan fic!_

_In all honesty... this story is going to be very complicated. As of the moment there really is no over-arching plotline beyond "this is Atem in the afterlife." If I figure out anything to do with this story then I'll continue it. Or if people want it to continue (prove that with reviews)._

_This story stems from an idea i had about What is the AfterLife of anime characters? This is not a crossover but it is Highly Likely that you might occasionally (if i continue writing it) see refrences toward other anime characters (only characters that are dead in their own anime or from manga's that have been completed) showing up in it. Atem/Yu-Gi-Oh! is the main focus, and since there is no other story evenly involved with this fic, I could not bring myself to lable this a crossover. _

_I really don't know how, where, how long, or why this story is going. I've written it because I feel like it.  
__**I will continue it only if Reviews ask for it to be. **_

_Please don't be hating that most of this first chapter is actually what Pharaoh Atem saw/heard/thought during the end of his final dual._

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

The light from the destructions of the two magicians, slowly dimmed as Pharaoh Atem looked out over the field. "Very impressive Yugi," he said smiling, "although I was able to save my life points from destruction, _your_ magician succeeded in defeating both of mine." His young counter-part, Yugi Mouto, said nothing. Atem smiled, "Now we each have 200 life points left so the end is near. This will be my final turn." Even as he spoke he felt his heart sinking. Throughout the entire dual, he had drawn every card exactly as he needed, and this turn would be no different. "You have fought bravely, but unfortunately this dual will conclude with _my_ victory. Thank you, Yugi. I know you tried everything in your power to set me free." _It was just not meant to be…_ he thought to himself. He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice as he continued, "I activate this."

Atem pulled his final card from his hand. "The magic card Monster Reborn." For a split second, Atem wondered what it would mean if he simply chose to not play that card. He might still lose the dual… but if he lost in such a way… would his soul ever be released? _No. I must do this. _He placed the card onto his dual disk. "And Now! I shall resurrect Slyfer the Sky Dragon!" The immense body of the red Egyptian God summoned to the field with a terrifying roar.

His friends, watching the dual, let out a collective gasp.

"Oh Man!" Tristen exclaimed.

Joey stood shocked, "He just brought back an Egyptian God!" Atem smiled inwardly. That was Joey. Always pointing out the obvious. If there was something good about his soul remaining trapped on this earth, it was the time he had with his friends.

Atem totaled up the cards in his hand. "Slyfer's attack points are determined by the number of cards in my hand, and since I'm holding four, he now has 4000 Points!" The dual disk beeped as it adjusted the dragon's attack level. _My spirit shall remain in this world… I guess Yugi and I weren't destined to separate._ His eyes wandered over the field to his counterpart; he kept his face firm. He did not want to let Yugi see that he felt 'let down'. As he looked, Atem noticed that Yugi's face still showed determination. _What?_

He was startled when the Ancient Box on Yugi's side of the field began to glow. "Huh? What's this?" The box slowly lowered down next to Yugi's Silent Magician.

"The card I hid inside that box is the same card you just played," Yugi explained. Light shown out as the cover slid from the box. Atem was just as confused as Joey, who quickly pointed out that there was 'only one Slyfer the Sky Dragon card', but as the glare faded, Atem could see that it was not Slyfer. "The card I buried," Yugi announced, "was Monster Reborn!"

Atem stared in shock. _He's done it!_

"And since the magic card you just played is the same one I placed in my Gold Sarcophagus the effect of your card is negated; which means your Egyptian god goes back to the graveyard." Yugi stood unwavering. "So this dual is still on!" Their friends on the sidelines were stunned, as they wondered aloud how Yugi could have planned that far ahead.

"What'd you expect?" Tristen said, watching the dual intently. "He's the King of Games, dude."

Tèa's hand brushed her mouth. "He must have had this planned from the beginning. I guess after spending so much time with the Pharaoh… Yugi knew exactly what he would play."

Atem closed his eyes knowing she was right. _This was the greatest dual of my life. It's been an honor Yugi._ He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at his friend. "Go on. Your move." He could see Yugi's hands tremble.

"I don't get it." Duke spoke out from the sidelines. "All he has to do is attack and the dual is over."

Bakura pointed out the flaw in his logic. "That's just it. Once the match comes to an end, the Pharaoh will be released and we'll never see him again." His words stabbed at Atem's heart.

_This really will be hard… more so on Yugi than myself. _He let himself smile, _It's alright Yugi. Proceed._ He watched his friend's tears fall as Yugi declared his final attack. The Silent Magician fired his energy blast. Atem's life points dropped to zero. The dual was done.

He watched the monsters vanish from the field and saw Yugi fall to his hands and knees; his tears wetting the stone beneath him. Atem stepped forward smiling. "Congratulations. Well done," he knelt beside Yugi and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, a Champion doesn't belong on his knees." In his heart Atem wished he could weep alongside his friend, but this would be the last moments they would ever share. If Pharaoh had is way, it would not end with tears; rather, with the joyous crowning of a new King of Games. "You achieved a great victory for us both," Atem told him.

"I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this dual would actually mean." Yugi's eyes remained on the ground as his tears continued to flow. "By defeating you, I've sent you away… for good."

"No. You have opened the door for me. Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll back where I belong." Atem looked at his best and truest friend, his eyes shining with gratitude. "Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we've fulfilled our destiny." Yugi looked up at him. "We protected mankind from the return of the shadow games." Atem stood and lifted Yugi with him. "And we've both grown a great deal along the way."

"I'm gonna miss you." Yugi told him.

Atem smiled and brought his hands to his sides. "You do realize that we'll never truly be apart. Right?" Yugi looked confused so he explained. "The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us and that will forever bind us together." Yugi nodded.

A light shone from the center of the Millennium Eye on the wall. _I guess it's time to go._ Atem thought silently. His friends were shocked, all except Ishizu.

"Now that the battle ritual is complete, the eye of Ujaj that guards the door to the spirit world has awakened." Atem felt drawn towards the eye. "The time has come." Ishizu told him. "Tell the Eye of Ujaj your name."

Atem took a breath, forcing the anticipation out of his voice. "I am the son of the king Aknonkanon. My name is Atem!" The door before him opened slowly to a plane of pure white light. He could see nothing past the light. For a moment he felt hesitant to enter, but he walked forward anyway. He stopped when his friends called out to him.

"Pharaoh!" Joey yelled.

"Don't Go!" Tèa begged.

"So that's how it ends?" Tristen asked. "Nice! You think you can just show up and change everyone's life and then Just Leave!?" Atem turned around to see tough-guy Triston covering his eyes to hide his tears.

"What Tristen means is…" Yugi rephrased for him, "that we don't wanna say goodbye." His words stung. Atem admitted silently that he did not wish to say goodbye either. His friend's petitions were nearly enough to pull him back. He was so close to agreeing to stay as Tèa pleaded with him. He only found the strength to go on when Joey spoke up.

"I know that even though true friends may be hard to leave, they're Imposible to forget!"

_Thank you Joey._

"I hate to tell you this Pharoh!" Joey yelled out. "But you're not going anywhere." Atem felt his heart skip a beat. He turned to look at his friends. "Because everything you gave us stays right here in our hearts!"

Atem smiled, "Right." He walked straight ahead into the light, sticking out his hand in a 'thumbs up'. He kept his face away from them for fear they would see the tears that could no longer hold back. _I don't know what will come after this but I do know I would never have made it here without my friends._ He whispered a 'Thank You'. In the light surrounding him he could feel the presences of all his friends from his ancient past. The soul of the ancient pharoh, the hero who saved the world from the shadows, walked into the light.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!"

Atem jumped at the voice. He heard the sound of the door between the worlds close but everything was so bright, he was forced to squint to search for who had spoken. Slowly but surely, his eyes adjusted to the light.

"You can't see yet huh?"

When his eyes finally adjusted he saw standing before him a young girl, appearing to be no more than 14 years old. She smiled up at him.

"Uhh… Who are you?" Atem blinked and looked around. "And where am I?" he found himself standing in the middle of a large stone-paved pathway. He was startled to see a large number of people running every which way around him. As if he were in the center of preparation for a Dual Tournament.

"Yeah. Not what you expected huh?" The girl looked around where he was staring. He hadn't even noticed he was gawking.

"What… is this place?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh great another genius… I thought you were supposed to be good at figuring things out quickly?"

"Well… uh…"

"Nevermind." She said cutting him off. "This is the afterlife. Sorry if you were expecting something a little more 'Wow' but this is it. Don't get me wrong. It's a really big area, but it's not all that paradise junk that you live ones think it is. Anyway, Com'on. I'll show ya around."

Atem reached out his hand to stop her as the girl started to walk away. "Hold on… I…"

The girl held up a hand, "You can have one question now and then whatever other ones you have can wait until after the tour." Atem scratched his head, feeling slightly put off by the girl's cold attitude. He sighed, thinking of what question to ask.

He smiled deciding that nothing could be helped but to go along with her. "Well then," he said, "could you at least tell me who you are?"

The girl looked stunned. "Oh… I guess I never did introduce myself, did I?" She raised her thumb to point at her chest. "Since you're Egyptian I suppose you'd best understand it if I introduced myself as Osiris, God of the Underworld."

* * *

_So that's it. Yes the AfterLife is run by a child. Why wouldn't it be? Makes it more fun and awkwerd for our favorite Pharaoh. _

_**Leave a review if it should be continued.**__ I'll usually continue a story as long as even 1 or 2 people ask for it. I don't like to disapoint people._


	2. Hero?

_**A/N: **__Thank you to Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime, Anonymous Secret, and jeannierac who all reviewed my first chapter asking for more, as well as Startistica who followed it. It makes me so happy to know that you guys like it. Four people is definitely enough for me to have reason to continue it. I've thought more about it and know more where it is going so I hope you all enjoy it. _

_I would really appreciate more reviews in the future. Tell me what's good/bad about each chapter. Tell me if I made a grammar mistake. Pretty much any comment would make me happy. __**If reviews slow down I tend to forget about a story.**_

_I already have 6 ongoing stories right now (not including the ones on Hiatus due to lack of reviews or writers block), so my __**chapters may come out slowly**__. I hope you'll all bare with me and not get too upset. _

_Okay Chapter 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hero?**

_"Quit your stalling Yugi or you will forfeit the match!"_

_"I never forfeit." Yugi glared across the large stadium at Kaiba as he reached out to draw his card. He was shocked to see another piece of the Exodia puzzle. _

_"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell." Kaiba declared as he played his card. "The Judge Man with an attack power of 2200." The Judgeman easily dispatched Yugi's facedown monster._

_Yugi's next card gave him the Dark Magician. 'I can attack with my Dark Magician, but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell.' He placed the card on the panel when he felt everything suddenly shifting. He ignored the feeling. The Magician summoned to the field and Yugi called out his attack. The dark magic attack quickly dispatched the opposing monster. "Your Judge Man falls." Yugi announced smugly. 'This is no time to be getting cocky,' he reminded himself._

_Kabia simply smirked, "A sacrifice that doesn't even phase me." He reached down and drew his next card, "and though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is the __**third**__ Blue-eyes White Dragon!" The dragon summoned to the field and a hot wind whipped around. Yami-Yugi closed his eyes as he felt the sand pelt against his face. _

_"What's happening?!" he wondered aloud. _

_"Give it up Yugi. Your feeble Magician is no match for my Dragon." _

_Atem's eyes grew wide as he saw that he and Kaiba now stood in the middle of an ancient Egyptian crypt. "This isn't right… It was just a card game… Kaiba!" he yelled. "This has to stop! We're in the middle of a shadow game!" _

_"Enough. I'm tired of listening to your magic mumbo-jumbo, Yugi. Now prepare to lose." Kaiba just would not listen._

_Atem's eyes grew hard. "I never lose." He reached down and drew his final card. It was the last piece of Exodia. Just as he was about to play the card he felt a tug on his arm._

_'You Can't!' Yugi called out to him. 'If you do that… Kaiba will be sent to the shadows forever. Atem knew Yugi was right, but for some reason his body wasn't responding. His hand placed the card even as both their souls yelled for it to stop. _

_'NO! Kaiba! Get out of the way!' Atem tried to call out but the only sounds that emanated from his throat were those that called out his attack. "Exodia, OBLITERATE!" The golden behemoth loosed a blast of raw energy straight at Kaiba. Atem could only watch as his rival was completely disintegrated by the attack._

Atem bolted out of bed so fast that he hit his head on the bunk above him. He rubbed his newly forming lump as he looked around the room trying to remember where he was. His heart was still racing from the dream. He thought back on his first dual with Kaiba. After his victory had been secured… what had he done after that…

Back then he and Yugi didn't really know that they were separate beings. He had had no memory of his past and hardly knew he was different from the body he inhabited. That dual was one of the first times he had ever taken control of the shadows during a game of dual monsters. He could vaguely remember doing it a few times before that… but even now he couldn't remember what he had actually done to those people. _Did I kill them? _Atem shivered at the thought.

He looked around the room that he now shared with Osiris. It was a small room, especially considering how important she supposedly was. She had given him the bottom bunk even though she had complained about even needing to get a bunk bed in the first place.

_"I mean really… why can't we just make the room larger and get two beds?" she had grumbled. _

Atem chuckled when the bed above him began to snore. He leaned back on the bed resting his hands behind his head as he thought about his first day in this strange afterlife.

**_XXXflashbackXXX_**

Atem struggled to keep up with Osiris as she gave him the full tour. She pointed out the school/children centers and housing areas. She pointed out 3 different parks, and recreation centers. He had to stop her for a few questions when they passed by what she called the 'Reincarnation Department' and also at the power plant. She gave simple explanations but didn't slow her pace in the slightest.

"Over here is where you get food. You get a pre-determined daily ration. Don't bother trying to go over your allotted amount. It's going to be exactly what you eat anyway so you'd just be wasting food." Osiris grabbed Atem's arm when he stopped to look at fresh fruit stands. "We'll come back here after we find you a home." He apologized and followed along after her again. "Okay the last thing on our tour is the 'Off Limits' area." Osiris stopped before a high stone wall. "It's very simple. Go here and you'll die. And dying in this world is much more permanent."

Atem stared up at the wall which must have been at least 30 feet high. The seamless granite ran as far as the eye could see, in both directions. But it wasn't the immense size of the wall that rattled Atem; he could feel an energy behind it, a dark aura similar to the shadow realm he had always fought on earth. "What's back there?" he asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. Just don't go back there and it doesn't matter." Osiris turned on her heels and walked away. Atem had to hurry after her; he couldn't help but wonder what was being hidden beyond that wall.

They concluded the tour in a large white building that seemed to be the center of the city area. Workers dressed in bright white suits bowed and held the doors open for them.

"Iris!"

Osiris smiled and walked up to the woman that had called out. Atem stood back a little ways unsure of what was going on. He looked around the large entrance hall. The inner walls were the same shining white as the outside. The floor looked like marble. The building seemed a strong contraction with the city around it. He was pulled out of his observations when Osiris called him over.

"Atem, this is Nicole. She handles most of the housing arrangements. Nicole, this is the anomaly, Pharaoh of Egypt, Atem."

Atem raised an eyebrow, "Anomaly?" Nicole smiled kindly as she wrote some things down on her clipboard.

"Basically," she told him, "Most souls don't disappear for 5000 years, and then suddenly pop up again."

"Ah…"

Nicole ignored his continued confusion and turned to Osiris. "About him… We have a bit of a problem." She leaned in close to whisper into her boss' ear.

"What!? What'd'ya we have nowhere to put him!?" Osiris quickly realized how loud she had spoken and smiled awkwardly at Atem. The two conversed for a while long before seeming to come to a decision. Osiris sighed, turned to Atem and said, "Here's the deal… We have this thing here called Hero status. That means you've saved the world at least once. The whole world, mind you. This isn't something just for someone who did a good deed or two." Atem nodded his understanding. "Heroes get a special status, or position, in this world."

Osiris went on to explain the details of the caste system. Souls are assigned to a family based on available space and how they lived their most recent life on earth (a soul could be reborn whenever they wished but they would lose all memories of previous lives). The older they were before their death, the higher the position they could receive in a family group. Since the mind remained in the state it was upon death, it meant that children would always be children and could never grow up, so children needed supervision.

Anyone with Hero status would be put in charge of organizing and conversing with several family groups. Talking to them about how things are going, and if one of them has an issue or dispute to try and settle things calmly and quickly. It was a big job. There was only one issue. In order to get respect from the families you needed to be an adult at the least. Past experience showed that a soul had to have lived on Earth for at least 28 years before it received the needed respect to be placed in charge of multiple families. Officially, Atem's soul was only 16 when his body was destroyed. Apparently those years spent dwelling in the millennium puzzle with Yugi didn't count.

"But we can't exactly place you under someone else because of your Hero status." Osiris sighed then shrugged. "Guess there's no choice then; you'll just have to stay with me." Atem looked at her confused. Nicole looked at her with shock. "What? We can't place him below anyone without Hero status who saved the worlds less than what? Two times?"

"Three times." Nicole corrected.

"Oh yeah… cause we have so many souls that manage to save the Whole World even _once_." Osiris lightly punched Atem in the arm. "And we can't place you above anyone that has more than 16 years. So the only option is to place you under me. I'm the only one above Hero Status."

"But you're…" Atem started to say '_but you're even younger than I am' _before he caught himself. Better to Not upset the ruler of the world you exist in by calling her a child. Osiris figured out what he meant anyway.

"I only choose to look this age. I can change to whatever I want. My soul has existed for a period of time beyond your human understanding, so age isn't an issue for me." Atem still looked unconvinced. She gave him a wry smile, "Of course we could always just send you straight to Reincarnation? You'd forget about everything in your life, including your friends, if you don't want to stay with me." Atem quickly agreed to stay with her. He had just left earth and wasn't sure he was ready to go back yet; and he definitely didn't want to forget Yugi and the others.

"Good. It's settled. Nicole set it up." Nicole scurried off to carry out the order. It wasn't long before Atem was being led to his new home.

_**XXXflashbackendXXX**_

Atem rolled to his side and pulled a pillow over his ears. Osiris had started snoring louder. Whenever Yugi snored, Atem would just go and explore the vast chambers of the Puzzle. The power he had once felt by having control over such a large area of his mind was now gone, and it left him feeling weak. Having that dream had done nothing to boost his confidence in himself.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and, after a long while, was sleeping soundly once again.


End file.
